


One Shot of Coffee

by frenchpressit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpressit/pseuds/frenchpressit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper's coffee might taste terrible, but at least Medic can teach him how to make better coffee, right? Let's hopefully do all this without the side of <i>edulcorant</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot of Coffee

Spy and Sniper had been together for six months. Spy thought that they had been going well and steady. Sniper was shy to open up to him in the beginning, but they were doing well. The camper was where Spy now spent most of his time off field and most of his own time spent with Sniper. He was happy that he had come out and confessed his feelings for him.

_What did I do to deserve zis?_

_DAMN IT! GET SOMEONE IN HERE ALREADY!_

Spy loved Sniper and he proved it by showering him with gifts and affections. When they had hit a mark of a month into their relationship, Spy already knew that they were going for the long run. He would go the extra mile in the field and became the eyes for Sniper whenever he was on the lookout through his scope.

_HE’S DYIN’ MATE—SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

_Bushman…I thought zat we had something special._

_ARE YOU MAD?!_

Sniper was surprised when Spy had approached him out of the blues. He asked how he had felt about him. There was no _strong_ dislike towards Spy, so Sniper told him that he was a good guy and that he enjoyed the man’s company. _That he was a good friend_. It confused him when the man began to shower him with gifts and affections, but he brushed it off as friendship. It could have been the culture difference and that Spy was only acting out in a way of the French.

When Spy moved into his camper, Sniper didn’t say anything about it because he thought that the man just wanted company. Spy was hated by many in the Base, so as fellow Support Teammates, Sniper took him in and listened to his troubles and emotions. At first, Sniper was slightly reluctant, but he eased into it. He allowed the man to stay and kept him company as much as he could as any other good friends would.

He and Medic had been in a hidden relationship. Nobody knew about it, but to Sniper and Medic, it was real as it could be. It happened one morning when Medic was making coffee. Sniper highly praised on its taste and that flustered face was all it took for them get hooked on each other. Sniper then asked Medic to _teach_ him how to make great coffee, and Medic agreed to. This only started a year ago, and now it was all falling apart.

_DON’T DIE ON ME DOCTOR DON’T DIE ON ME. DON’T YOU—FUCK GET SOMEONE IN HERE YOU BLOODY SPOOK!_

_But everyzing will be alright now for us, now zat zis parasite is dead._

_THERE WAS NEVER A ‘US’! OH GOD! THE BLOOD! HE’S NOT DEAD—YOU’RE NOT DEAD DOCTOR, YOU’RE FINE, DOCTOR, YOU’RE FINE._

Sniper had never met anyone like Medic. He always showed such hard exterior, making it throw most people off. So when they were alone and Medic showed his soft interiors to him, it made them quickly melt into each other. They were in love, and if this wasn’t love, then Sniper didn’t want to hear anything about it. Every morning he would be greeted with Medic’s great cup of coffee and a kiss upon his forehead. _That_ was his breakfast. _That_ was his morning ritual. He always looked forward to this addicting ritual. Medic quickly became the addiction to his life, and Sniper wanted no cure for it.

_Come on Doctor…look at me look at me, come on now look at me._

_Sniper…I…I feel quite…tired…I zhink…I need to sleep zhis off…_

When Spy first saw Sniper and Medic exchange words in the med-bay, he first assumed that they were only talking about business. It could have been about health, performances in the field, anything that was on the lines of them doing nothing but professional work. When Sniper then gave his soft chuckle out of amusement and leaned in to kiss Medic on the cheek then upon his lip, Spy’s world came crashing down. He couldn’t believe that Sniper was cheating on him with Medic.

_Don’t close your eyes Love, don’t you close it, hold on, we’ll get you some help—SOMEONE GET THE ENGINEER! GET SOMEONE!_

_Hm…as much as I dislike your coffee…vould you do zhe honor of leading our morning ritual, Sniper?_

Spy was angry at Sniper at first, but when Medic reached his hands upon Sniper’s cheeks and deepened the kiss, everything made sense. Medic had sunk his disgusting claws into Sniper and had _made_ him cheat on him. It wasn’t Sniper’s fault; Sniper would never hurt him intentionally. They were _Lovers_ , and Lovers never hurt the ones they love. They cared about them and cherished them as they were part of their own limbs. This was all Medic’s fault.

Medic was the man who was taking _his_ Sniper away from him. He must have been a Nazi of sort, because only a man of evil sources could take a love of one’s life away like this. Only a _monster_ would take two lovers and rip them apart.

Medic didn’t see it coming; Spy only came into get some painkillers. He told him that he had a throbbing pain in his chest and that painkillers would help. Being the man of medicine and knowing that Spy was now Sniper’s _good_ friend, Medic offered to do everything he could to help Spy get better. And he did. Spy ambushed him by first stabbing him in his lower intestine. It was one, and then quickly two, three, until his knife continued to thrust in and out of Medic’s abdomen to the point where the man fell onto the linoleum floor with blood blossoming behind him. The knife had enough force to it to pierce through and out Medic’s back, and even as the man begged him to stop, Spy continued. When he felt that Medic’s lower intestine had turned to a consistency of roughly grounded meat sinking into thick stew, Spy finally stopped. It could have been the fact that Medic stopped pleading and whimpered _Sniper_. He didn’t know because everything was silent until Sniper entered the med-bay with two cups of freshly brewed coffee.

_Don’t be stupid Doctor…I’m not good at coffee makin’ like you…come on Love, look at me._

_Ich liebe dich…meine liebe…_

Medic knew that the wounds he had sustained from Spy were beyond treatment. He wasn’t going to make it to the end where he dreamt of having a life with Sniper. They could have traveled together in the camper, maybe even just flew around the world. He even dreamt of a day when Sniper was going to make a decent cup of coffee, but everything was now becoming hazy.

Engineer ran in from the ruckus, followed by Heavy and the rest of the mercenaries. Sniper quickly accused Spy of attempted murder of Medic, causing Heavy to hold him in custody until Miss Pauling took him away as suspect of team killing.

Medic was taken to the Mann Co. hospital where he was put into a drug induced coma. Due to the nature of the brutal attack, Sniper was told that they didn’t know when the man was going to wake up. They apologized for his _loss_ and as business as usual, quickly replaced Medic with another.

“…Doctor…”

“…”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

…

When Medic’s eyes opened, the road was bumpy and the air was dusty. There was nothing but the outback, far as the eye can see. Next to him was Sniper, trying his best to stay on the road despite the poor quality of it, “You’re finally up! Quite the long nap you took their Love.” He tilted his head towards the canteen and gave Medic the smile he had come to fall in love with.

“Coffee? It’s not great as yours, but it’ll keep you up.”

The camper came to a gradual stop as Sniper leaned over to pour Medic a cup, offering as he leaned into place a kiss upon his forehead. Medic couldn’t help but to smile from the gesture and looked down at the coffee, “Vhere are ve going?”

Sniper started the camper again and continued down what it seemed to be this endless outback road ahead of them, “Where the road takes us! As long as we’re together, everything will be alr’oight.”

Medic carefully took a sip of the coffee and chuckled out a sympathetic sigh, “…Yes. As long as ve are together, everyzhing will indeed be alright, and Sniper?”

Sniper peeked over with a smile upon his face, “What’s up, Doc?”

“…your coffee is still terrible.”

“You love my terrible coffee.”

Medic paused and blushed, taking another sip as carefully as he could from the bumpiness of this ride.

“…quiet, dummkopf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only have fine grounded coffee in the house, and my french press is the only thing I have in my possession to make coffee. How can something I trust so much betray me so hard? Although, it is my fault that I bought fine grounded, instead of coarse. Yeah. It's my fault.


End file.
